thejasbre202fandomcom-20200213-history
FutureBob ElectronicPants
'''FutureBob ElectronicPants' is a spin-off created by Jonas Bond and takes place in the year 3017, Robots have taken over most of the population while descendants of our beloved characters, (SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Squidward (the President) and Plankton) are some of the only living beings left in this world. The series is set to premiere in May, 2017 on TheJasbre202 TV. It was later revealed that the show will premiere May 12, 2017, closer than the original summer premiere planned. The show airs every Friday at 10 PM CST on TheJasbre202 TV. Crew *Jonas Bond - Creator, Executive Producer, Writer, Director, Plot Writer, Title Card Maker *Luis Licas - Producer, Writer *Cade Smith - Writer, Plot Writer *Dan Sullivan - Writer *PolarKey - Writer *Aiden James - Writer Episodes For the series, TheJasbre202 runs the show, while he and Cade Smith write the season plot, while writers make it into a script and TheJasbre202 directs, Luis Licas produces. The show is planned to air on TheJasbre202's youtube channel as a radio show. http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/FutureBob_ElectronicPants#WikiaArticleComments Notes The show originally was first seen on http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/ in April, 2017, and then near the end of May, it was added to this wiki. Season One has TheJasbre202 directing every episode. Series Overview List Story Arcs Episode Navigation Merchandise Home Video On May 3rd, 2017, the first season release date for Region 1 and A, Blu-Ray and DVD has been announced for December 12, 2017, just in time for christmas shopping. A special edition with bonus DVD with a version of the season as a movie, just without the intro, title cards and end credits. Comic Books On May 18, 2017 TheJasbre202 proposed to make comic books, with each one including each episode adapted from the scripts, and artwork by TheJasbre202 or someone else. Critical Reception Reviews Season One (2017) "So far, the series plot and the scripts make this one of those top SBFW spin-offs, I really think you all will enjoy the entry to the series, the plot is very epic and awesome, some of the best SBFW writers work on this show." - TheJasbre202 (M• •U• ) ''' "I wasn't expecting this. This is actually one of the best SBFW spin-offs '''around (recent or still active) so far, simply because it's so much better than a lot of the stuff on here and although it's slightly edgier ''than the original show itself, it captures what made it so good, as well as having a slightly more dramatic and atmospheric feel to it, which I love. It's very rare when I have to give this much praise to a spin-off so well done, Jasbre, you done a good deed." - Just a peppermint tea for me. (talk) 14:31, May 18, 2017 (UTC) "Stunningly and brilliantly in-depth and well-thought out, 8.5/10" - [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA']] [[Message Wall:SBCA|'M']] [[User:SBCA|#Laban Pilipinas! ]] 02:54,05/19/2017 "I may not recommend it for best of the wiki, but it's something that's creepily grown in the wiki in 2017." --I never really sign off anymore, so why do I use these again? (talk) 06:15, May 19, 2017 (UTC) Way too overhyped by TheJasbre202, I really don't consider it as one of the best on the wiki. Many inconsistencies and a redundant plot base. However, I'm willing to see what else can be changed. Please don't ask me about this, just constructive criticism here. KrabbyBee (talk) 16:40, May 19, 2017 (UTC) It's okay, but it's not anywhere near the best -SamsungWtr (talk) a show dat is about relatives of da crew trying to survive as evil wobots have taken over. tem had to pull all his courage together to wead dis but i eventually did it, a it is a bloody sans good show! a tem is serious when i use 'bloody'. da only pwoblem is dat it can bore sometimes a da writing style feels WAY 2 overrated but deez 2 things r easily looked over (a the writing i saw to improve when me bestie gets an ep). overall, dis show manages to b 2 much of a hypa but way underwated a da same time. polar just asked tem 2 remove da hyp-e ting but tem refuses so overall i gives dis show a four outta feeve. oh, why i dis called fewerbob electionpants again? - ''tem References Category:Lists Category:Episode Guide Category:FutureBob ElectronicPants Category:2017 Category:TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 Shows